


Truth or Lie

by Nigellica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Even Theo understand consent, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Humor, Just a silly little bit of fluff, Liam Dunbar (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Melissa being too nice for her own good, Mentioned Scott/Malia, Pre-Slash, Scott being an overgrown puppy, Scott is a Good Friend, Soft McCalls, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo trying not to like them, Werewolf lie detector, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica
Summary: When Scott finds out exactly where Theo is living, he makes it his business to find alternate accommodation. He just has to convince his mom first, thankfully he has an idea.





	Truth or Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little idea I had sometime after or during the last season of Teen Wolf. At the time I had the vague plan of this being the introduction to something a bit longer but just never quite got there. I figured I'd share it anyway just for fun.
> 
> Rated M for language.
> 
> It hurt to write mom, but I did it, for Melissa. If any Aussieisms made it past, please excuse them, I don't know what's universal and what isn't.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Coming back to life wasn’t as easy as Theo thought it would be. He was getting used to the nightmares, to the suspicions that followed him everywhere, even to sleeping rough. What he wasn’t used to, was this new inability to control his own heart. Well, Tara’s heart. It seemed like the time he’d spent having it ripped from his chest over and over again had reminded his heart exactly who it belonged to and now, now it wouldn’t listen to him at all.

The worst part was, he was fairly sure Scott had noticed, he’d seen the curious look the alpha gave him when he and Liam were arguing, his heart skipping slightly in his chest. The way it faltered when he sarcastically told the beta he’d rather be paired up with anyone else.

He was just lucky the explosive little beta was too busy arguing to pay attention to what his heart was doing, unfortunately the same could not be said for Scott.

When everything was said and done, the fighting finished and the celebrating pretty much done, Scott pulled him aside for a chat.

“So,” Scott started casually, “You can’t lie anymore.”

Theo’s heart pounded in his chest, “Of course I can.”

The alpha chuckled, “Theo, I can hear your heartbeat, I know you can’t.”

The chimera glared, “Fine, I can’t, what’s your issue?”

Scott crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, “So, where are you living now?”

Theo glared, “In my car,” he gritted out.

The werewolf’s eyes widened for a second and Theo had a dawning moment of horror that he was going to be Scott’s new pet project.

“Do you have anywhere else to go?” he asked gently.

“No,” Theo growled.

Scott looked practically heartbroken, “Are you planning to stay in Beacon Hills?”

He looked away to where the others were still celebrating, “Yes.”

Scott straightened up decisively, “You can have Isaac’s old room.”

Theo stared at him, “You’re kidding right?”

“No, why would I?” Scott tilted his head, looking like a puppy dog instead of the alpha he was.

“Your mother is not going to let me in her house, I tried to kill you, she hates me,” he explained slowly, as if speaking to a moron, “She’d never sleep again.”

“Let me take care of that.”

OOOOO

“Alright Mom, ask away, I’ll listen and let you know if he’s telling the truth or lying,” Scott told them both from his seat at the head of the table, while Melissa and Theo faced off like opposing generals.

Melissa crossed her arms and eyed him for a moment, “Whose idea was this?”

“Scott’s,” Theo answered promptly.

The alpha cocked his head, “Truth.”

“Are you planning to kill him?” she asked directly.

“No,” he replied honestly, he’d already tried that, didn’t seem likely to work any better the second time.

“Truth.”

“Are you planning to kill anyone?” Melissa asked warily.

“I might kill myself if this keeps going,” Theo drawled sarcastically.

“Lie.”

He sighed dramatically, “No I am not planning to kill anyone, both of you included.”

“Truth.”

Melissa relaxed fractionally, “Where are you living at the moment?”

Theo’s jaw tightened, “In my car.”

“Truth.”

He had to look away, both mother and son looked far too sympathetic for someone who had tried to kill them.

“Do you want to live here? Scott’s going to be away at college but you’re welcome to stay,” Melissa asked gently.

“Not really,” Theo replied, staring at the floor.

“Lie.”

He glared at Scott and the other just grinned.

“Well, house rules, no killing anyone, and of course you have to help with the cooking and cleaning. Think you can handle that?” Melissa asked jokingly.

“No,” Theo replied honestly.

“Truth,” Scott informed her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

They both stared at him waiting.

The chimera growled, “I grew up with the dread doctors, in tunnels and laboratories, you really think I know how to cook and clean?”

Melissa let out a long breath, “That part, I can help with.”

Scott grinned, “So, sounds like you can stay so long as you don’t fuck with Mom or my pack,” he joked, eyebrow shooting up when Theo’s heart skipped a beat.

“ARE you planning to fuck with Mom or my pack?”

Two sets of eyes were focused on him once again, “Define fuck with?” he smirked.

Scott’s eyes widened comically and Melissa looked like she was fighting back a smile.

“Who? Not mom?!” the alpha asked in horror.

Both of them burst out laughing at that, “You think I’m stupid enough to take on your Mom or Argent? No way.”

Scott’s face reddened, “Not Malia? I know you guys had a thing…”

Theo rolled his eyes, “No Scott, I’m not trying to get between you and Malia.”

“But you know Lydia is going away to school-”

“It’s not a girl Scott,” Theo informed him tactfully.

“Oh, ohh, you know Mason and-”

The chimera groaned, “For fuck’s sake Scott, it’s Liam. I’m interested in Liam.”

“Truth,” Melissa grinned, “It is, right?”

Scott nodded dumbly, “Liam?” He looked torn between wanting to strangle Theo and wanting to give him a very pointed talk.

Theo placed one hand over his traitorous heart and the other in the air, “I promise I will not force myself upon anyone, or manipulate Liam in any way. I promise to gain full consent before touching your beta in any way,” he drawled, “Okay?”

The alpha looked torn but nodded, “And if you hurt him, I’ll rip your heart out myself.”


End file.
